Conventional methods and/or apparatus for installing payloads, such as electrical devices, in a raised or lowered final installation location typically require a technician to move the payload from the starting location to the final installation location, attach the payload to a structure at the final installation position, and to then run network, signal, or power cables to the payload. The payload may comprise one or more active devices that require some form of wired connection, or items that do not need a wired connection. Installation methods and/or apparatus often require multiple people, ground support equipment, such as mobile lift vehicles, scissor lifts, and/or other types of lift equipment, and require the final installation position to have enough clearance for the ground support equipment. Making adjustments to, maintaining, and/or removing the payload after it is installed may be difficult since the technician may need to be moved to the final installation location, and/or the payload may need to be disconnected and brought back to the starting location.
A lifting and lowering apparatus is needed to reduce and/or solve one or more problems of one or more conventional methods and/or apparatus for installing, replacing, and/or maintaining payloads at final installation locations which are removed from a starting location.